Forever and Always
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mr. L catches some sort of flu. Dimentio takes care of him. One-shot. Might add more chapters when I'm more motivated. Rated K plus just in case.


**Me- Someone told me I was good at writing at sick fics. So, here, have a sick fic :3**

**Mr. L- I'm the one who gets sick, aren't I? **

**Me- Eeyup. **

**Mr. L- Of course.**

**Me- Mr. L, EVERY AUTHORESS OUT THERE that knows about you has tortured you in their stories. EVERY SINGLE ONE. NOT JUST ME. **

**Mr. L- Prove it. **

**Me- *Sighs* There are too many names to type. **

**Mr. L- … That many, huh? **

**Me- I named your monster form. **

**Mr. L- … Oh? **

**Me- Yeah. **

**Mr. L- What'd you name it? **

**Me- Not telling you ;3**

**Mr. L- … Fine. **

**Me- R&R, readers! :D **

"It's official; you, my friend, have the weakest immune system of any person I've ever met," Dimentio sighed, slowly rubbing Mr. L's back. The mechanic was in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet bowl, throwing up.

"Thanks for pointing that out," L gasped for breath when he finally stopped puking. Dimentio smiled slightly, sadly, and stepped away as Mr. L straightened up and turned to wash his hands. The jester flushed the toilet and waited for L to finish washing up.

"Can you walk?" Dimentio asked. Mr. L gave a curt nod, took a step towards the door, and promptly collapsed. Dimentio sighed and helped the mechanic to his feet again. He draped Mr. L's left arm across his shoulders, supporting the weak mechanic's weight. Mr. L mumbled something and closed his eyes tiredly. The jester snapped his fingers, teleporting the two to Mr. L's room. He helped Mr. L climb into the bed and then pulled the thin covers up to the sick man's chin.

"Comfortable?" Dimentio asked, smiling slightly.

"Mmhm…" Mr. L's voice was tired, so Dimentio turned to leave. His black gloved hand was on the doorknob when Mr. L started talking again. "Dim, can you stay with me? I… Might need to get sick again and… I won't be able to make it to the bathroom by myself…" With another smile, Dimentio floated back over to Mr. L's bed and sat down in a chair next to it.

"Unlike you, I happen to have a very strong immune system," he whispered. "In other words, I won't get sick." Mr. L looked up and smiled weakly.

"Thank you. For staying with me."

"You're welcome," Dimentio put the back of his hand on the side of L's face. "… You don't have a fever…" He pulled his hand away. "Is it possible that something you ate just didn't agree with your tummy?" Mr. L smiled faintly again.

"Tummy?" He giggled and then coughed slightly. "No… Because it's not just my… Tummy." He giggled again; the word was amusing to him, especially because Dimentio had used it. "My throat hurts and I have a headache."

"Ah… I suppose you don't have to have a fever to have the flu," Dimentio said thoughtfully. "Does your stomach still hurt?"

"Yes."

"Like you're going to throw up, or it just aches?"

"Both."

"… Are you going to throw up again?"

"Not right now," Mr. L yawned. "I'm just tired now…" Dimentio pulled Mr. L's right hand out from under the blankets and held it tightly.

"Then go to sleep," He whispered quietly. And then, the jester began to softly sing a lullaby in an unfamiliar language. His voice was smooth as silk and soothing. Mr. L, despite his attempts to stay awake, felt his eyelids get heavy and he closed his eyes. Dimentio's voice eventually lulled him into a deep sleep.

Dimentio slowly trailed off when he realized Mr. L was asleep. He smiled and squeezed Mr. L's hand tighter, closing his eyes. Using his powers, he was able to listen to the mechanic's heart. The strong, stable beat of his friend's heart was calming and… Well, beautiful.

"I'll stay with you," the jester whispered to his sleeping pal. "Forever and always."

**Mr. L- …**

**Me- No. **

**Mr. L- What? :3**

**Me- The ending wasn't yaoi. It's called brotherly love. Or just friendship. **

**Mr. L- X3 Okay. **

**Me- … You're just too cute when you're sick, y'know that?**

**Mr. L- Thanks so much. **

**Me- You're very welcome. **

**Mr. L- -_- **

**Me- Oh, c'mon. You KNOW you love me :3 **

**Mr. L- Nope. **

**Me- … But…**

**Mr. L- Kidding, kidding. *Hugs me* **

**Me- :) … I've had a bad day… **

**Mr. L- People at school bullying you?**

**Me- *Nods* **

**Mr. L- *Sighs* B*tches… **

**Me- Watch your language, young man X3 **

**Mr. L- It's true. Don't listen to what they say, okay?**

**Me- *Nods again* Hey, readers! So... This was short... I'll probably write another chapter or a sequel or something. MAYBE... I'm not very motivated right now... :/ ... Well... Review! :3 **


End file.
